Recent advancements of magnet materials, such as neodymium magnets, brought additional interest in permanent magnet motors. In comparison to other types of electrical motors, permanent magnet motors have high power densities achieved, in part, by eliminating excitation losses. Furthermore, permanent magnet motors have high torque-to-inertia ratios and high efficiencies making these motors particularly suitable for drivetrains of electrical vehicles. Unfortunately, many permanent magnets are sensitive to heating and may experience significant demagnetization as the temperature of these magnets is increased. At low temperatures, the demagnetization may be still reversible leading to torque losses. At higher temperatures, demagnetization may be permanent often requirement motor replacement. Yet, precise measurement of magnet temperatures is difficult and not possible in some applications. For example, rotors are enclosed in motor housings and surrounded by other components. Furthermore, some orientations of the magnets on a rotor may complicate this temperature measurement. Finally, rotor temperatures can change quickly when permanent magnet motors operate due to electrical and mechanical losses further complicating the temperature monitoring and control.